The Burrow Fight
by Mrs. Florish
Summary: Harry is an innocent bystander. Full summary inside...
1. Chapter 1

The Burrow Fight

**Summary**: Harry Potter is in a coma! While staying at the Burrow he is the innocent bystander of a horrible accident. Will Harry wake up? And who's gonna fight the army of Death Eaters that decided to show up?

**Warnings**: Violence, Stupidity between family members

**Pairings**: Various mentioned

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing! I'm just playing with them for a while

Careless Struggle

The Burrow was silent. There were no sounds of activity around. Even the garden knomes were quiet. For at that very moment a figure lay still in the topmost bedroom. Surrounding this figure were medical machines of the wizarding world as they monitored the life of Harry Potter. Mr. Potter was in a coma. After three months he had yet to wake up or give signs of life other than what the magical heart monitor could show. It was heartbreaking to see and even more so to think about. And all because of a stupid family fight.

**[Flashback]**

Harry Potter woke to the sounds of shouting. He had come to the Burrow for the Easter Holidays and had only been there for a few hours. After being fed three helpings of lunch he was ushered upstairs to take a nap. Now the sounds of anger made their way up the several flights of stairs. Getting up, Harry made his way downstairs.

Today was Harry's birthday and he had wanted to take a nap before the party at the Burrow. Having been up all night with his dads had tired him out. They had celebrated early cause his dads wouldn't be at the party due to an upcoming mission. But the animagus and werewolf had decided to spoil him beforehand. Shouts brought Harry out of his musings.

Angry voices screamed at each other. Walking into the kitchen Harry cold see the family gathered in the yard. An unexpected guest had arrived and none but Molly Weasley was happy. Percy Weasley had showed up. Making his way outside Harry could hear what was said more clearly. It seemed that even though the ministry had proof now that Voldemort was indeed alive, Percy could not admit that he had been wrong. While his mother was glad that he was home his brothers were not. Standing beside him was Cornelius Fudge. It seemed that the minister was here to cause drama for Mr. Weasley, again, at least that what it looked like to Harry.

"It has come to my attention that we are overstaffed in your department and need to make some cutbacks. Your name was chosen at random Mr. Weasley." said the minister.

"Why are you really doing this Fudge?" replied Arthur.

"I don't know what your referring to Arthur" denied Fudge.

"We all know how you feel about father minister. We're not blind." said the twins together. They stood there glaring at Percy who held a rather smug look on his face. Secretly he was embarrassed by his father so it was rather good to think of him not having to work with him anymore. Unfortunately for him his brothers knew this and they planned to make him pay for it.

"As I said before, the names were chosen at random" Fudge repeated. "If you want to dispute it take it up with your head of department. I do not make the final decisions I deliver the verdict."

"You can believe I'll dispute it! It makes no sense what they're doing to us. And I don't see you standing up for us either Cornelius." said Arthur. He couldn't believe what the ministry was doing. Do to the damages caused by Death Eater raids; the ministry is paying a lot of money for the reconstructions. Considering how much money the ministry controls there was no need to lay off any worker. 'What are they trying pull' thought Arthur.

They all stood there and argued for what seemed like hours to Harry. They didn't even notice him standing there. Realizing this made Harry smirk until out the corner of his eye, he saw someone pull out their wand and fire a hex. Next thing he knew the whole family was fighting against the minister and the few Aurors the he had brought with him. Harry turned to leave and get his own wand, having left it up stairs when the noises woke him up, and got hit in the back with a random spell.

**[End Flashback]**

It has been nearly four months now and Harry's parents and the Weasley family was grieving. They were told that Harry showed signs of giving up soon. His body was healed from the hexes that hit him but he refused to wake up. Soon after Harry was hit the first time three more hexes hit him. It was at this point that Fred and George noticed Harry lying on the ground. All attacks ceased at the shout the twins gave and they all rushed to his side. After summoning the headmaster and Madam Pomphrey they carried him inside. They placed him in Ron's room and Ron moved in with the twins.

Day after day they sat at his bedside hoping he would wake. Molly had despaired when she realized that they had to tell Sirius and Remus about their son being wounded. But there was no recourse from it. They had hurt the boy they'd promised to protect and now they'd be lucky to see Harry awake again let alone visit. After the Minister realized he'd hurt the Wizarding Savior he and his Aurors had tried to retreat but the twins had stunned them before they could get away.

Sirius and Remus had been notified and the results were terrifying. Everyone was reminded of why you don't piss of a werewolf. Remus' eyes stayed completely gold, his anger and sorrow evident. He didn't even try to stop Sirius when he tried to attack everyone in his Grim form. They'd hurt his baby and they should pay for it. But soon after he saw no point, his Harry, his child still would not wake. His heart continued to ache at the thought of his baby never waking up.

**A/N: I hope you guys like this version better than the last. Since I didn't get much feedbeck on it I decided to take it down and do it over. All my other chapter stories will be redone too. I hope you like them! **

**Cno: Yea she has issues. Give her something to write about.**

**JBlaze: Please review and feed the muse.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Burrow Fight

**Summary**: Harry Potter is in a coma! While staying at the Burrow he is the innocent bystander of a horrible accident. Will Harry wake up? And who's gonna fight the army of Death Eaters that decided to show up?

**Warnings**: Violence, Stupidity between family members

**Pairings**: Various mentioned

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing! I'm just playing with them for a while

_2. Come back to us_

Harry swam in a sea a black mist. He stayed away from the painful white mist in the corner. Slowly the painful mist got smaller and smaller as his pain disappeared. The black mist made him happy, took the worries away. But for some reason he knew that the white mist was important. The black mist offered him more comfort but it felt a little off.

"I'm tired of the pain. Why can't I stay?" The mist in the corner seemed to call out to him, demanding that he face it. Yet the black mist spoke of safety and comfort. It wanted him to stay. No matter what he wanted, he could have if only he could stay.

"Why leave? Aren't you happy here? How can we make you happy?" Over and over it whispered. But something was wrong. It felt as if he shouldn't be here at all. What were those voices in the mist in the corner? They were crying. Crying for him. But why? What was wrong with him? There was no pain, no tears, just comfort.

"Harry please! Please come back!"

"Back? Back where? I've always been here. Haven't I?

"Harry ….." several voices called. They kept calling him.

"No go away! Leave me alone!"

"Harry please!" But it could not work. He was happy here. Safe. But then a whimper came from the mist. It sounded like an animal…..a dog maybe? Soon flashes of a giant black dog and a tawny wolf came.

"Who is that?" It showed pictures of two men with HIM! One man with ebony hair and silver eyes, the other a medium brown with eyes like whiskey. There he was hugging them. That was him on a broom as they watched from stands hundreds of feet in the air. Was that him riding the dog at night? Wait since when does he get presents on his birthday? Were they responsible?

"Harry…."the voices sounded even sadder now, like they were giving up. Was that for him? Had he made them sad? Since when does anyone care about him?

More flashes appeared. This time the two men were joined by a group of red heads surrounding a large table filled with food. They looked like a family. Do I know them? Wait that's me! Sitting in the middle of the gathering was Harry with puppy in his hand. He was smiling at the cake in front of him that read 'Happy Birthday Harry' in large green letter. More and more of these flashes came for what felt like forever, showing him his life, his family.

"Harry Please!" The voices were crying now, a heart wrenching sound.

"It's okay. I'll come back. Please don't cry anymore" And he walk over to the white mist, the black having retreated when the flashes came. The closer he got the more it stung. Pain ripped at him from all over. His mind felt as if skewered by hundreds of daggers only to be healed and attacked again. But he kept going. He had to make the voices stop crying, they hurt his heart more than the mist ever could.

Soon he came to a narrow hallway and at the end a small light. On the wall were scenes of the people in the flashes. They all seemed to look happier as he walked further down the hall, till he came to the last one. This picture was moving in repeat. Harry watched as he wandered down the stairs in a lopsided house and stood at the window. Outside the red headed family stood arguing with a man in a green bowler hat. Standing next to this man was another red head and men who looked like guards. He watched as a fight broke out and his other self get hurt and then darkness.

"So that's how I got here? It was an accident? I guess I need to keep going then." But this was said uncertainly. Should he go back? What's to stop him from getting hurt again? Unbeknownst to him the black mist was standing behind him, filling him with doubt.

"But no, I must go back. My dads are waiting for me!" The black mist dissolved in an instant unable to swat the young man again. With that Harry began to run, wanting to get back as soon as possible. He could imagine both of his fathers' going crazy without him. After all they could barely let him out of their sight on a regular day. The thought alone made him smile. Closer and closer he got to the entrance willing himself to push pass the barrier trying to keep him there until finally he fell through the lit hole.

Outside the Burrow there was a disturbance, someone was interfering with the wards. The ground inside them began to shake and crack under the force, drawing the attention of the household. Everyone ran out to see figures in black upon the hill sending jets of light at the wards. While the wards were strong the visitors apparently came prepared. If they continued this way the wards would soon fall.

"Bill! Where is Bill?" someone shouted.

"He went to get Fleur and the baby remember?" someone else answered.

"Charlie, Fred, George, you all help your father with the wards now!" Molly shouted. But before anyone could move the ground slip in two. The wards had fallen and the black robed figures were descending upon them swiftly. Soon the house was overrun with deatheaters, spells flying everywhere.

"Kills all the adults, the Dark Lord wants the children to himself" said one in the front. But no one could get off a killing shot. All around spells were shot and those that couldn't be deflected left devastating results.

There on the front lawn of the Burrow the battle waged on: the older siblings protecting the younger. Fred shot off a slicing hex at an approaching deatheater and watched as it hit the man's shoulder when he tried to dodge. Next to him George was holding a shield against another. Arthur fought with Lucius Malfoy nearby. When a deatheater tried to enter the house he was hit with a burning hex in the chest from Molly. One deatheater snuck up behind Molly and hit her with a _**crucio**_. Her screams were heard all over, diverting the battle.

**Upstairs in the highest room of the Burrow, glowing emerald green eyes opened **

**A/N: Okay no killing the author for the cliff hanger please? It has to be this way for the plot to work! *hides behind Cno***

**Cno: Don't be fooled she did it on purpose**

**JBlaze: Cno! Be nice **

**Cno: Why?**

**JBlaze : *takes off coat* 'Cause you won't get any of this if you keep on. *walks away***

**Cno: Hey! *runs off* **

**Me: Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

The Burrow Fight

**Summary**: Harry Potter is in a coma! While staying at the Burrow he is the innocent bystander of a horrible accident. Will Harry wake up? And who's gonna fight the army of Death Eaters that decided to show up?

**Warnings**: Violence, Stupidity between family members

**Pairings**: Various mentioned

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing! I'm just playing with them for a while

3. Welcome Back

The Weasleys were falling. While none were dead that was sure to change soon. Only Arthur and Lucius were still battling. Suddenly the sound of several pops was heard as deatheater reinforcements arrived. They came in swarms of black, all with one purpose; to annihilate the blood traitors. Everywhere red heads fell from one hex or another, the deatheaters playing with their prey. But they were only waiting for their Lord to arrive.

Bellatrix had found Hermione and was holding he under the Cruciatus Curse while McNair tossed jinxes at Ginny, tossing her around. The twins were taken down by Crabbe and Goyle who took please in sending cutting hexes at them. Charlie had fallen to Greyback who was waiting for the chance to bite. Dollohov soon joined Lucius and they overtook Arthur with a combined bone crushing curse to his legs. Soon another pop was heard and reptilian figure walked over to the chaos. Lord Voldemort had arrived

"You've done well my servants, brought the traitors to their knees." He hissed, walking over to the bound prisoners.

"You all thought you could escape me, though yourselves untouchable with your precious Dumbledore around. But where is he? Doesn't he know his loyal subjects need him? Or does he even care?" Voldemort sneered. "I believe he's left you to….."

"Dumbledore would never desert us you bastard!"

"Crucio!" Voldemort held Ron under the curse for a minute, ignoring the screams from his family. "He has deserted you fool. Where is he then? He's finally realized how pitiful you are."

"He will destroy you…" One of the twins yelled before they were hit with a burning hex to the face.

"I've heard enough. My servants you may do as you please with them." Voldemort said and the deatheaters grinned as one.

Together they tortured the family. One by one taking turns until they got to Molly. Lucius shot a quicksand jinx at her feet and then a crucio. Her screams rebound all over until anyone in the valley could hear. But just as her head disappeared beneath the sand, a blue light struck Lucius in the chest, sending him flying across the yard. Soon more blue jets of light appeared and attacked the deatheaters. One by one they fell to the ground unconscious. The battle had taken a new turn as the deatheaters were systematically destroyed.

Seeing the destruction of his army, Voldemort was filled with rage. Searching around for the source of light his was stuck to the spot as he caught sight of a floating Harry Potter glowing blue from head to toe. Voldemort felt a sudden flash of fear race through him.

**Harry's POV**

He didn't deserve to exist. That worthless sack of shit had to die. It wasn't enough that he killed Harry's birth parent, but now he was trying to kill his new family too? No he had to die! No matter what it took, Harry would not rest until that monster was destroyed!

All Harry could see was red. When he'd first woken up he couldn't move and he'd had vertigo, but after a while it had passed. Out of nowhere the scream came shaking him out of stupor and propelling him out the bed. He knew that voice anywhere and if she was hurt someone would pay. Hoping against hope Harry had run downstairs.

What he saw would haunt him forever. There in the yard his family was being tortured. Fred and George upside down, Ginny being tossed around, Ron and Hermione being cut left to right. But the worst was Mrs. Weasley. Slowly she had sunk into the ground unable to get free, and that bastard Malfoy was taunting her. All Harry wished was for her to be free and the next thing he knew his body was on fire but not burning.

When Lucius cast the crucio as Harry magic released. How he hated them, them who caused his family such pain. They had to pay. All over the deatheaters fell as Harry's magic answered its master's call until only Voldemort remained. He didn't miss the fear that fell over Voldemort's face nor would he hold back.

In a rush of hatred, blue, green, and red burst of light shot towards Tom Riddle and covered him from head to toe. Screams erupted from the cocoon of magic as it drain the life force of the madman. In a cave out by a lake a locket exploded and a puff of black light let out an ear piercing shriek. Deep within Hogwarts a tiara and golden goblet met the same fate. A run down house in the middle of the wilds caught on fire as a ring exploded underneath its rotting wood. In a mansion in little Hangleton a giant snake dropped dead.

During this Harry felt a sharp pain in his scar but he didn't care. The being who caused him the most pain was dying and he had to make sure he stayed dead. The cocoon of light that surrounded Tom Riddle disappeared into his body and he began to glow. With another terrible shriek, Voldemort was disintegrated from the inside out. The lights of magic returned to Harry and he collapsed in a exhausted heap.

**General POV**

Arthur Weasley ran over to his wife to release her from the quick sand as the younger Weasleys checked on harry. What they saw shocked them all. Lying there was Harry Potter but not. The unruly raven hair now swept past his shoulders. His bright green eyes now held flecks of blue and silver in the green irises. The once petite being had now added a few inches. When Harry turned towards them his eyes glowed green before he passed out.

Several pops were heard as order members began to arrive along with Albus Dumbledore. Together the children raised Harry up and into the house before the order could get to him. They knew that the order wouldn't leave him alone once they knew what had happened. Harry's dads came running into the house and followed them upstairs.

"What happened to all of you? Why is Harry out of bed?" Remus asked.

"He woke up when we got attacked. Voldemort showed up with some deatheaters and they fought." Ginny said causing the twins to snort.

"No it was more like Harry attacked and killed him for attacking us" George said.

"Killed? Harry killed Voldemort? Are you sure?" Sirius asked anxiously.

"Yep. Hit him with some wild magic and blew him up" Said Fred. Before anyone else could comment Molly came thundering up to the room.

"Oh dear what am I gonna do with this child " she said looking done at him lovingly. She knew why Harry had done what he did and she would forever love him more for it.

A/N: Well what do you think? Let me know please.

Cno: Tada! See she finally got off her lazy butt and got this chapter up.

Jblaze: Cno!

Cno: What it's the truth.

Me: I know where the chocolate is hidden you know.*walks away*

Cno: Come back here heathen! Stay away from the goods!

Jblaze: Please Review so she can get the conclusion out.


End file.
